Better Now
by Mello's-Dark-Chocolate
Summary: COMPLETED! An AU, high school fic. Ed's the new kid with a few issue and he has become the object of someone's obsession. EdXEnvy. R&R Please.
1. Beginning of anodd year

**Chapter 1: Beginning of...an odd year**

**Disclaimer: Well, if I owned FMA, I wouldn't be typing this, now would I?

* * *

**

(Ed's POV)

I seriously don't get what's so special about being a Junior. Can we say...NOTHING! Plus for the fact that I was a new kid wasn't helping much either.

I still have no clue as to why my parents moved my brother, Al, and I here...to this place...

"...I hate it here."

"Brother, it's not that bad." my younger brother said to me.

Al was only a year younger than me, but everyone swore he was the "mature, older" sibling...not to mention the fact he's taller than me.

"Brother, I'm going to go find my homeroom. So, I'll see you later."

I nodded, only half paying attention.

I've always been like that, I never really pay attention unless I wanted too...which was rare.

It just dawned on me that moving here may have been a good thing. No one here knew me, which is a good thing, right?

Frustrated, I started snapping the rubberbands around my wrist. I thought I'd get something out of this...I didn't. So I stormed off to find my homeroom too.

(Normal POV)

Even though the school building looked big, Ed found his homeroom really easy.

His homeroom teacher was blabbing about schedule changes and err...stuff like that. The whole class jumped when the door burst open and bounced off the wall.

The teacher sighed, "Well, Envy, what a nice way to start off the year."

Ed stopped snapping his bands and watched the tall, green-haired, punk-like guy walk down the row he was in. The guy took the desk behind Ed.

Not even five minutes after Envy sat down, the bell rang for first hour.

Ed got up slowly and grabbed his bag.

"You're new, aren't ya?"

Ed turned around and saw the Envy-person still sitting in his seat. Ed didn't answer.

"Nice bandages." Envy commented.

"What do you know," mumbled Ed.

"Whatever you say, Chibi."

Ed growled as Envy soon walked out the door as well.

The first two hours were a bore. Third hour...was interesting. Ed still had no clue how or why he was in a Foods class, but he was.

Ed quietly saw down at a table and continued snapping the bands around his wrist. As he started to get into it, a gasp made him stop.

Ed looked up and saw a black-haired girl standing behind him, staring.

"I...I...Um..." he stuttered.

The girl's face brightened, "Sweet, you're a snapper."

Ed nodded slowly.

"My cousin would love you. He's into that kinda stuff, he's never done it...yet, but he'd like you. In fact, he's in this class, so you'll get to meet him." The girl said, still smiling.

Ed nodded again and the girl sat down.

A few minutes passed and Ed was still snapping. That is, until the girl next to him started tapping his shoulder.

"That's my cousin," the girl said, motioning towards the door.

Ed's jaw dropped. It was...

"...Envy's your cousin?" screamed Ed.

The girl laughed at the blond's out burst.

'How ironic.' she thoughtto herself.

Envy made his way to the table his cousin and...the Chibi from homeroom was at.

"Hey Sloth...and Chibi."

Ed sunk down in his seat, mumbling and Sloth shook her head.

"When the snapper said your name, I mean...DAMN! You'd like him Envy." Sloth said while Envy sat down.

"Snapper?" asked Envy, now suddenly interested in the blond chibi.

Ed peeked through the hair hanging in his face and nodded.

Envy leaned forward and motioned for Ed to show him his arm. Ed put his arm up on the table, Envy grabbed the right sleeve, and gently rolled it back.

"Holy Shit!"

Envy slapped his hand over his mouth. Luckily the teacher had stepped out. Ed shifted as Envy delicately ran his fingers over the bruises and welts that covered Ed's pale forearm.

Envy felt someone poke him in the arm. It was obvious as to who it was.

"Is my dear cousin crushing over the new guy?" Sloth whispered as quietly as she could to Envy.

Envy quickly pulled his hand away from Ed's arm.

"That's pretty brutal."

Ed looked up then back down, then he shrugged.

"So, uh, how's Greed?" Sloth asked her cousin.

"How should I know?" Envy asked, sitting back.

"He's your dad..."

"Adoptive, remember. He's still uncle Greed to me, no where near dad."

"Okay...then how's Wrath?"

Envy just turned his head at Sloth and growled.

Ed lifted his head, "You have a little brother?"

Envy shook his head. "Adoptive brother, cousin really. He's Greed's kid, but he's always latching on to me."

Ed nodded, "My brother, he...doesn't know about my problem. I can't tell him, he looks up to me too much for me to tell him."

Just then, the teacher walked back in.

"Good morning, this is foods class. Yes, we will be cooking and...Envy...I see you're back."

Envy only gave a half-hearted wave.

The teacher continued, "Envy here, is an example of what happens when you fail four times."

Sloth laughed. Ed had gone comatose and was staring at his notebook. Envy, well, he had gone from picking at the table to playing with Ed's braid.

_RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG..._

When the bell rang, everyone had left, except Ed, Envy, and Sloth.

Ed groaned, "I don't wanna go to study hall...so boring."

"What room?" asked Envy.

"Um, 102, I think."

"Okay Chibi," Envy said grabbing Ed's arm, "I'll take you."

While pulling Ed to class, Envy remembered that he had left Sloth back in the classroom. He just shrugged and went on.

"If you have 102 study hall, you have Havoc." Envy began, "He's cool, layed back. They always threaten to fire him, but it never happens. He's too liked."

"Yeah, sure."

"What lunch?"

Ed looked back at Envy.

"What lunch do you have, Chibi?"

"Oh, the first one, I..."

Envy cut Ed off.

"Wait outside of 102, I'll come. If you're not here after class...well, you wouldn't want to see my for the rest of the month, maybe year."

"You just a little possesive," asked Ed.

Envy shrugged, "Maybe...who knows."

Ed sarcastically rolled his eyes.

Before Envy walked away, Ed felt a tug at his braid. Envy pulled the holder out of Ed's braid and dangled it in Ed's face.

"Don't take it the wrong way, the braid works for ya, but a ponytail or having it down works better." Envy said, leaning towards Ed.

With that, Envy walked off and Ed went to class.

Ed sat himself in the far back corner to seclude himself...that didn't last long. A blond girl made her way over to the seat to the left of Edward's.

The girl leaned towards Ed, "I'm Winry Rockbell...and you...you're Edward Elric."

Ed gave Winry a "How-the-hell-did-you-know-that" look.

"I know that because you hang around Envy. Saw you in the hallway."

Ed shook his head, "Why does that matter?"

Winry sighed.

"The truth is, Envy doesn't have alot of friends. I mean, freshmen year he was...an outcast, sorta. He...never included himself, ever. Sophmore year, his cousin Sloth came, so he finally associated with someone, but then it got out that he...you know, swung the other way, possibly both ways. No one really knows," Winry sighed again, "Don't ask me what's up this year. He seems more, I dunno, angry."

Edward started sorting everything, _'...Envy...loner...rebel...hung out with Sloth...possibly gay or bi...anngry...and possibly obsessed with me.'_

Ed nodded at Winry slowly. As if that were a signal, Winry kept talking. Though, Ed payed no attention. Hell, Havoc even fell asleep. Ed had eventually zoned out and stared at the back of the chair in front of him.

When the bell finally rang, Ed jumped.

"...Ahh, well. It was nice to meet you Ed and I hope we talk soon." Winry said, getting out of her seat.

Obviously she hadn't noticed that Ed was never paying attention.

He looked over at Havoc, who...was still asleep. So Ed got out of his seat and moved to the part of the room out of the view of the door.

Ed just didn't want to deal with Envy right now.

When the late bell rang, Ed walked out of the room, leaving the still sleeping Havoc. Ed trudged his way up the stairs to the second floor. Instead of going into the cafeteria, Ed walked himself into the bathroom.

Ed walked past the sinks, dropping his bag on the ground, and walkedto the far side of the bathroom that was out of site of the door.

He quickly tied his hair into a messy ponytail. He hurriedly looked around the corner and when he turned back, he rolled up his sleeve.

Ed hesitated at first, but then lefted the two of the bands on his arm and snapped them hard against his wrist. He continued this, snapping the bands harder each time.

After a couple minutes, Ed snapped the bands one last time. Only this time, they snapped a bit too hard.

"Shit," Ed hissed.

The final snap broke the skin and was now bleeding lightly.

Ed ran to the nearest stall and grabbed a fist full of toilet paper. As he stood over the sink, putting pressure on the wound, he looked up in the mirror.

'What am I doing to myself,' Ed thought.

When Ed heard the bathroom door start to open, he paniced. So he turned his back to the door.

Ed cringed at the voice.

"What the hell Chibi, that was some stunt you..." Ed heard Envy stop right behind him.

Ed slowly turned around, hand still clamped over the wound on his arm.

Envy sighed.

"You stay here, I'm gonna go...get something. Don't take the pressure off."

Ed nodded and did as he was told.

A few moments later, Envy returned with a handful of gauze, athletic tape, and ointment. Ed raised his eyebrow.

"I...borrowed these." Envy said shrugging.

"Uh-huh, sure." Ed stated sarcastically.

Edward sat quietly as Envy bandaged up his wrist. When Envy was finished, Ed pulled his arm back and cradled it.

"Here."

Ed looked up at Envy who had taken off his arm warmers and was now handing them to Ed who just stared at them.

"To cover up the bandages so the idiots out there don't get suspicious." stated Envy.

Ed nodded and put the black arm warmers on.

"Would I be allowed to wear these in P.E." Ed asked quietly.

"You have P.E. next?"

Ed nodded.

"With who," asked Envy.

"...Um, Curtis...I think."

Ed watched as Envy gave him this creepy smile.

The next thing Ed knew, Envy had grabbed his non-wounded arm and was pulling him out of the bathroom and down the hallway.

What the hell was he in for?

* * *

Yep, I'm stopping now. Hehe...especially since I've been writing this for about a week...almost.

This is a totally AU, non auto-mail, no Al in armor, no Homunculi, Sloth and Trisha are two different people...yep, I do realize some characters are OOC, but yeah...my mind is "kinda" warped/retarded. I'll eventually sort things out, but for now...BLEH! LOL!

Oh, Ed's not...exactly...a mental case, it's just...yeah, it'll be explained in later chapters.

This was a request by some of my friends. They hear me talking about EdXEnvy pairings all the time and suggested that I write one myself...and here it is.

ENJOY!

Review and I give cookies.

-Jen :3


	2. Freak Nation

**A/N: WOW! I didn't expect this to be as popular as it was...pure shock happening here. **

**xxDream Theaterxx: Sorry for rushing it. I usually go at a slow pace, but for some reason or another I felt like getting this don. LOL! I'm kooky like that.**

**zelliyn: YUMMY! Cake, I like to bake...and I must stop rhyming everything. I give cookies, next I make muffins and cupckaes...preferably chocolate.**

**agent000: I like seeing characters in a different like as well. Makes ya think "What if"...which I do alot of the time.**

**crumpets:3 Kick ass, why thank you. The only time anyone's said that to me is after I kick them...literally.**

**Undine Ravenwolf: As you can tell, this is up. LOL! I was writing the next chapter as I read your review. Thanks much!**

**hello: Thanks for the review. I appreciate it. **

**razatip: I'm now sure which chapter I'll put why Ed does what he does, but it'll probably be really soon...maybe sooner than you think. Hehe, I like cliffies alot and I guess it's part of my mind being as "warped" as it is.**

**Livy: Cliff hangers...hehe, I'm gonna get shot for that sometime. I'm glad you like this.**

**Alchemist Neko-chan: Thanks for the review and for adding me to your favorites list. Glad ya like this.**

**Kiriga: I probably had some grammar errors...I cant spell at times. LOL! One of my kooky faults. Glad ya liked it.**

**Andi: HAH! You liked it and you don't even like Envy. If I didn't tell you, Greed's in this too...when he pops up, I do not know yet. I think the next chapter. (shrugs) Well, I'll talk to ya later. Love ya! **

**Becca: YAY! Most likely I'll be telling you this is up at school, but yeah. And no, I didn't stay home from school just to type this, I was feeling like...err, crap and being forced to watch the baby bro...while, suffering through the Wiggles. This is my escape from that. LOL! So I'll talk to ya at school. Love ya!**

**Thanks for the reviews, from all of you, I love it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Freak Nation**

When P.E. started, Ed quickly found out that Mrs. Curtis...was a spaz. She demanded to be called Izumi, which the class went along with. She quickly went over the rules, expecting the class to memorize and follow them, then she dismissed the class to...um, "converse" with each other,.

Ed and Envy had taken a seat by the doors of the gym. Ed sat, unconciously rubbing his still sore arm. Envy, on the other hand, had collapsed on the floor.

Unknowing to both guys, Winry Rockbell was sitting on the other side of the gym watching them. Not only watching them, but listening to the "prep" girls that were talking about them.

"I can't believe the bew kid is actually hanging out with that psychopath," said the brightly coloured blonde (A/N: BLEACH!)

"I know, like, right," said that honey-brown haired(dyed) girl.

Winry shook her head and sighed. She couldn't listen to this anymore. So she got up and walked towards Ed and Envy.

"Hey guys," She mumbled as she approached them.

Ed looked up ar Winry curiously while Envy simply patted the ground infront of his head.

"I swear, it's like bimbos on parade over there," Winry said sighing.

Envy rolled over, "Let me guess, Freak Nation?"

Winry nodded.

Ed just sat there, looking back and forth between Winry and Envy. The two stopped talking and looked over at Ed. They started laughing and Ed became even more confused.

"You acted like you barely knew me, didnt you," Envy asked, still laughing.

Winry laughed harder.

"What, so you two are friends?" Ed asked, recovering from the slight shock he had.

"As odd as it seems, we've been friends since, well...that's a good question." stated Winry.

Envy sat up and looked at Ed.

"You feel any better?"

Ed shrugged. He didn't know if it still hurt at the moment or not. All Ed could think about is how he would explain this if he got caught.

"Well, well...Freak Nation's taken in a new member."

Ed, Envy, and Winry looked up and saw one of the girls Winry had been sitting by only moments ago.

"Don't you ever give up," Winry asked, sighing.

The bleach blond laughed, "Seriously Rockbell. Why, no, how do you deal with this homo. He's disgusting."

Envy's anger was fueled, but when he went to say something, he was cut off by...Ed.

"No, what's disgusting is that thing you call a dye job."

The girl was apparently in shock by the way her eyes got wide and her jaw dropped.

"This...this is natural!" the girl retorted.

Winry laughed, "Uh-huh, and so is your nose."

In a huff, the girl stormed off, leaving the three alone again.

"So," Ed began, "Freak Nation?"

Winry gave a little shrug. Envy...had drifted off to sleep. How that happened, heh, who knows. When class ended, it took both Edward and Winry to wake Envy up.

By the end of the day, Ed was ready to drop. Someone then came up behind Ed and jumped on his back. Ed did just as he wanted, he dropped.

"You okay, Chibi?"

Ed whipped around, ready to lash out when he heard Envy, but stopped when he saw Al standing next to Winry.

Al waved, "Hey brother, dad here yet?"

Envy looked at Ed and laughed.

"Aww, does Chibi need his daddy to come pick him up from school," Envy stated, mockingly.

Al jumped in, "Actually...brother can drive, it's just...complicated."

Envy and Winry exchanged a glance then looked back at the brothers.

A growl from underneath Envy made the sin looked down. Only then did he realize that Ed was still under him. Envy slowly climbed off Ed, smiling the whole time.

While Edward and Envy had a stare down, Al had gotten a call from their father.

"Brother, we have to walk."

Ed groaned, "Fine."

Before the two walked away, Ed turned around and looked at Envy and Winry.

"I was in a car accident. I was driving and my mother got hurt...badly."

With that, Al guided Ed in the direction they needed to go and walked out of sight.

Envy scratched the back of his head, "Well, that was mildly depressing."

Winry huffed and smacked Envy in the back of the head and walked off.

Envy recovered quickly, then yelled to Winry, "Hey...Win, wait up!"

* * *

Yeah, that was short and sorta pointless...sorry about that. When your sick and give youself a deadline, this kinda happens. I've already discussed with some people as to what the next chapter's gonna be about...and honestly, it all came from my friend Stacy. She thought of it and well, I liked it so much that it's basically gonna be part of chapter three. So you might enjoy it.

Well, yep, I'm done.

Peace out,

-Jen :3

**_Coming up: Chapter 3: Bunk Beds_**


	3. Bunk Beds

**A/N: I have to give some of the credit for this chapter to my friend Stacy, who helped me come up with this. Hell, we still talk about it. Also for this chapter, I went ahead and skipped to the weekend, don't know why, but I did.**

**To my Reviewers:**

**xxDream Theaterxx: Yeah, I made Winry and Envy friends, I though it would be kinda cool. I based Freak Nation off of what this biotch calls my friends and I because I like anime. It's so stupid. LOL! Thanks for the review and the pudding. Yummy!**

**hello: I write so slowly, sorry much. (sulks)**

**agent000: I try to be "sweet" sometimes, then go into something my friends and I come up with. Like this chapter. Thanks for the review.**

**Livy: Chapter two kinda blew. Damn rhyming. That was sort of a filler chapter. This chapter...hehe, I personally love.**

**bkchan: The yummy yaoi is coming...when you least expect it. That's all I'm saying. Hehehehe!**

**Alchemist Neko-chan: Thanks for the review.**

**azamegumi: Don't be ashamed. I used to do both, then I stopped. Glad you like this. Thanks!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Bunk Beds**

Wrath jerked awake, suddenly feeling his bed moving. He lay on his back on the top bunk, which was indeed moving.

'What the fuck,' he thought to himself.

Not only was the bed moving, oh no, but there was moaning coming from the bottom bunk.

"What the..." Wrath began, but was cut off when the bunk beds began to move faster.

"What the fuck...WHAT THE FUCK...GREED!"

Wrath freaked out and jumped off the top bunk in a flash. He quickly turned around and through the darkness, still saw the bed's moving.

"Greed...DAD!" Wratch screamed again.

Greed opened the door with an irratated look on his face.

"What the fuck is that," Wrath screamed, clutching Greed's arm.

Greed slowly looked up and saw the beds moving...he then crumpled to the ground.

"AUNTIE LUST," Wrath yelled, freaking out even more.

Lust came storming into the room. She looked down at her unconcious brother, Greed, and shook her head. She turned back to Wrath when he started screaming again.

"Will you shut..." she began, "oh...WOW!"

Lust stared, not noticing Sloth standing beside her.

"What the..."

Sloth moved past Lust and turned on the overhead light.

Wrath stopped screaming and Lust blinked.

There on the bed sat Envy, Winry, and Ed, fully clothed and laughing. Greed...well, Greed was still unconcious on the floor, droolng on himself. (A/N: What a lovely sight.)

"What...what the hell are you three doing," demanded Lust.

Envy stared at Lust smiling, while Ed and Winry were collapsed on the bed laughing. Not just laughing, but laughing like a person would when they're extremely drunk.

Sloth rolled her eyes and walked away fromt the room, dragging Greed by the arms. Wrath...had run off somewhere, probably too traumatized to even be seen at this point. Lust, on the other hand, was playing the "responsible adult" role now.

"Envy, did you get them drunk?"

Envy tilted his head to the side and shrugged.

"Envy," growled Lust.

Envy groaned and fell back on the bed on top of Ed, who fell into Winry, who...fell off the bed. Envy and Ed looked over the side of the bed and cracked up into much heavier laughing.

Lust sighed and gave up with them. It would obviously be bad if she sent Winry and Edward home drunk, so she left them in that room, and forced Sloth to share her room with her still truamatized cousin, Wrath.

The next morning, Envy sat up with a headache, not just a headache, but a headache he got only when he...drank.

"Shit," he moaned.

Envy rolled over onto his back and smacked whatever or whoever was next to him causing them to groan and roll over too. Envy cracked his eyes open and looked around the room...the room that was obviously NOT his.

When Envy felt an arm drape over his chest, he knew for a clear fact that something was up.

"'Bout time you woke up. So, how was it raping Ed last night," Sloth asked, standing in the door way.

Envy jerked up, instantly regretting it. Envy slammed back down, clutching his head. Sloth rolled her eyes and left the room.

A chuckle from the doorway made Envy looked over. Lust stood in the door, shaking her head, and laughing.

"I did actually rape him, did I?"

"The only thing you three did was pass out," stated Lust.

"Three," Envy asked, groggily.

Lust smiled, "Yeah, Winry's on the floor on the other side of the bunks. I have to say, you three sure as hell can't handle your liquor."

Envy shot a warning glare at Lust, who put her hands up in defense.

"I'm only saying."

"You're saying too much," Envy growled.

"Try and wake those two up, it's almost two in the afternoon and I know Ed's dad is coming by to pick him up, oh about, NOW!"

Lust walked out of the room and Envy rolled over and began nudging Ed. Edward swatted at Envy's hand, but Envy, not giving up, leaned towards Ed.

"Hey, Chibi, wake up."

Nothing.

"Chibi?"

Still nothing.

Envy sighed, "Fine."

As a last resort, or some kind of sexual tension, Envy leaned in towards Edward and planted a kiss on the blonde's lips.(A/N: I'm such a screwball.) Ed's eyes snapped open and he went to sit up, but instead, he crashed into someone's forehead. Envy broke the kiss and rubbed his forehead.

"Now there's one way to wake you up," Envy muttered.

"What...what's going on," Ed asked, now rubbing his head.

"You got drunk last night, you have a hang over now, and your dad will be here any minute now."

Ed's jaw dropped. If he had a hangover, like Envy said, more than likely Hohenheim would notice. If Hohenheim noticed...Ed didn't even want to think about it.

Envy put a hand out towards Ed, "I'll help you to the door."

Edward took Envy's hand and the so-named sin carefully walked Ed to and out the door. Edward immediatly saw his father's car.

"Ah, there's my dad now, how...irratating," Ed stated as he started to walk away.

Envy stood there, at the door, and watched as Ed made it halfway down the walk and stopped. Ed turned around.

"Ah, screw it," Ed muttered.

As quick as he could, Ed marched back up to Envy, grabbed the back of the sin's neck, and crashed his lips against Envy's.

At this exact moment, Envy was so stunned, he didn't know what to do. This was so unexpected.

Just as the moment happened, Ed pulled away. He stared at Envy, who was possibly ready to drool on himself at any moment now.

"Don't drool over me now," Ed said, laughing as Envy still stood there shocked.

Ed laughed one more time, then turned around, walked downt he walk way and into his dad's car.

As the car pulled away, Envy finally blinked.

"That...that...WHOA! WINRY, I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Envy screamed, running back into the house, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

* * *

EAT THAT BIOTCHES! Sorry, I'm still in the moment.(giggles) Yes, Ed was gay all along and now I'll probably get shot for not stating it in the first place. WOO! I rock...BLEH! What can I say, I leave people in suspence. I can't help it. It's a really bad habbit of mine. 

Yep, yep! Now everyone go and enjoy this while I think up chapter 4 tomorrow.

Hope everyone liked it.

Outie,

-Jen


	4. Who Is She?

**A/N: Okay, usually I respond to every review I get, but I'm being lazy in this chapter. Wait, I'm making one acception for Livy, who was trying to figure out Envy's family, so here's how his family goes: Greed, Lust, and Envy's mom are siblings. So, that makes Envy, Sloth(Lust's daughter), and Wrath(Greed's son) cousins. Then, Envy's mom dies, so Greed adopts Envy, which makes Greed Envy's adoptive father and Wrath is Envy's adoptive brother. If that makes sense, it will make me the happiest person. **

**Yes, they all live together, close-knit family. Lots of fighting between Envy, Sloth and Wrath though, which you all will witness, maybe soon enough. Pride, I don't know what's going on with him yet, that's still in the works.**

**The for the ages: Envy is a senior, so he's 18. Sloth is a junior, like Ed and they're both 17. Wrath is in the 8th grade, so he's 14. **

**-wipes forehead- Yep, I think I'm done...talk about a long ass authors note. -blare songs from Chicago- Ahh, the 20s, so crazy...

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Who is she?**

The ride home with Hohenheim was awkward. Ed knew his father had some knowledge of the hang over adn there was no doubt that Hohenheim had seen the kiss. Which possibly made the situation worse.

Ed made a quick glance at Hohenheim. His dad had that look on his face that that when they got home, Ed most likely would have to run for cover.

"Who is she?"

Ed looked over at Hohenheim, "Huh?"

"The girl you kissed. Isn't she a bit tall for you," Hohenheim said, laughing.

Ed, at that moment, got pissed for the short joke, but at the same time he laughed at the fact that his "oh, so wise" father thought Envy was a girl. (A/N: Hohenheim doesn't know Ed's gay...yet.)

"Um, "her" name? It's...Envy," Edward said, as he carefully watched his dad.

Suprisingly, his dad nodded in approval. Now how would he explain that Envy was a guy.

Ed sighed, then sulked into his seat.

At home, Ed was immediately pulled aside by Al, who had a concerned look on his face.

"Brother, is there something you wanna tell me," asked Al.

Before Ed could react or say anything, Al pulled out a handful of used, bloodied bandages.

"Al...I..."

"Brother, it's alright. You used to pinch open the skin on your wrist with your hair ties all the time when we were younger."

Ed stood there, mouth open, staring. How could he forget about that? Yes, when he was younger Ed would would wear his hair ties around his wrist and sometimes they would pinch the skin hard enough to break the skin.

Ed laughed, "Heh, yeah. I hate when that happens."

All nodded and went to leave, but stopped himself in the doorway.

"I, uh, heard dad telling mom you met a girl...with green hair," Al asked with suspicion, "Yet, the only person we know with green hair is Envy. Is it Envy?"

Ed gave a barely noticable nod and Al's face began to glow. So knowing Al was about to go into one of his "happy fits", Ed clamped a hand over Al's mouth.

"Not a word Al," Ed spoke quietly.

Al nodded and Ed let go. When Al walked away, Ed sighed. He knew Al would eventually slip up.

"Edward!"

Ed groaned and went to what Hohenheim was screeching about now.

Meanwhile, back at the sin's house, Winry sat half dazed on Envy's bed. She had only heard about half of Envy's ramblings, something about kissing, something about...Ed.

Winry sighed, smacking her dry lips together. She looked over at Envy who was staring right at her.

"So, are you two a couple now," she asked, groggily.

That's when Envy collapsed on the bed and sighed heavily.

"I don't know, I mean, I hope we are...I just...I don't want to be alone anymore."

Winry understood what he meant by being alone. He meant family. Winry sighed and brought Envy's head to her lap.

Winry had seen Envy like this before, but not to the point where he was emotionally attached to someone he had only met about a week ago.

"You've fallen hard, haven't you," asked Winry, now running her fingers through the sin's hair.

She felt Envy nod his head.

"You want to go see him right now"

He nodded again.

Winry smiled, "Okay, make yourself somewhat presentable...that means no skorts."

A whole twenty minutes and many complaints from Envy later, Winry and the extremely fidgity Envy stood infront of the Elric's front door.

Winry elbowed Envy in the side, then knocked on the door. It took a while for them to actually hear someone coming for the door. When the door actually did open, a woman with chestnut coloured hair in a wheelchair pulled the door back. Well, that explained the ramp.

"Can I help you two," asked the woman.

As Envy was already a wreck inside, Winry answered for him.

"Um, we're friends of Edward's and we were wondering..."

"OH! Well, come right in," the woman said cutting off Winry and rolling back a little for the two to come in. "I'm Edward's mother, call me Trisha."

Winry smiled, Envy...paranoid.

"I'm Winry and the green-haired, paranoid freak here is Envy," Winry stated, jabbing Envy in the side with her thumb.

Trisha raised an eyebrow when Envy was mentioned, but shrugged it off.

"Edward's out back, I'll show you," Trisha said with her trademark, motherly smile.

Winry nodded and jerked Envy by the sleeve of his jacket, following Trisha through the house to the backyard. When they reached outside, no one was in sight.

Trisha laughed, "They must be pretty far out."

Winry raised an eyebrow this time. "What do you mean by 'far out'?"

"Edward didn't tell you," asked Trisha. When Winry shook her head, Trisha continued, "Hohenheim and the boys have this habit of taking water balloons and filling them with paint, then they throw them at each other as some sort of stress reliever."

Winry made a "oh" sound and Envy still stood there...paranoid.

"My, Winry, is he always this quiet," Trisha asked, motioning towards Envy.

Winry looked at Envy with an amused look, "Nah, he's just nervous about seeing Ed, something like that."

Trisha nodded, "See, what my dear son doesn't know is that I know he's gay. That doesn't bother me, my husband on the other hand is whole different story." Trisha seemed to frown after saying this.

Suddenly, a girly-cracked scream came from the trees and out of those trees came a running Ed, who was drenched head to toe in Green, blue, and pink paint. At that point Envy seemed to snap out of his daze and began laughing at the chibi.

"CHIBI'S PINK," screamed Envy, choking back a laugh.

Ed stopped dead in this tracks, turned, and glared at the older teen.

"ENVY!"

Ed quickly clamped a hand over his mouth and looked back, but as he hoped Hohenheim wasn't behind him, bad luck had decided to step in.

"Awkward," Al said in a song-like voice as he walked by his father and Ed.

Edward bit his lip as he turned around to look at Hohenheim. As Ed studied his father's face, he didn't see disapproval or approval, only the look of thought. So, was this a clue to panic and run, what was it?

* * *

Yep, Sorry to stop there, but it's midnight right now, I have school at 7:30...and I'm ill, again. It's a chronic thing, I'm always sick. Hohenheim's reaction will be in the next chapter, that's all I'm saying. Ugh, yeah, so I'm cutting this shorter than usual, but ENJOY!

-Toby-chan


	5. An Unexpected Calm

**Chapter 5: An Unsettling Calm**

_Panic...run...panic...how fast can I get away...he's gonna murder me, I know it..._

Edward kept glancing between Envy and the possibly homocidal manic that was standing only a few feet away.

Envy nudged Winry lightly, "This is mildy interesting, isn't it?"

"Actually, I think we should just go now," Winry said, pulling lightly on Envy's sleeve.

Envy sighed, "I guess so. Tell Ed we hope he lives," Envy said, looking at Trisha.

With that, Envy and Winry left, leaving Edward to continue his ongoing panic attack.

* * *

The next day, well today, was Monday. Ed...well, Ed wished he just didn't have to come today.

Suprisingly, all Hohenheim did was yell...alot, but after a while, he seemed to calm down. He gave up, claiming that he couldn't control everything in his sons lives. Hehenheim then looked at Al and said that the family name now depended on him. In conclusion, Ed and Al deemed their father INSANE.

By the time third hour rolled around, Ed was done. Done meaning that he wasn't doing anything else today. He just felt exhausted, like something sucked all the energy from his body.

In the classroom, which he made himself nearly seven minutes late for, Ed quietly made his way to his seat and slouched into it. Only then did he notice tht Envy was not there.

Sloth, who was sitting next to him, wasn't paying attention and instead, was writing what looked like a letter.

Edward leaned over a bit to see who it was for, but Sloth's arm was positioned just right, so he couldn't see it.

"It to Envy, stupid. He wasn't coming today, didn't feel like it. So, he wanted me to write a note to him if you came today and if you had a marks on ya, which it doesn't look like you do," Sloth stated, looking up.

Ed reclined back into his chair and crossed his arms.

Not another word was said for the rest of the hour, let alone the rest of the school day. When Edward got home, it went on the same as school. He just didn't talk. Instead, Ed walked up to his room and flopped down, face first, onto his bed. Soon enough, he dozed off.

A while later, Al knocked on his brother's door. No answer. So, Al slowly and quietly opened the door a crack and peeked inside.

Al saw Ed laying face down on the edge of his bed. Dangerously close to the edge. Almost to the point where he could...well, there goes that theory. Al watched as Ed moved over to the side and fell right off the bed onto the floor.

'Brother...' Al thought to himself, shaking his head.

It was useless to pull Ed back onto the bed. He always had issues with beds, awake or asleep. Ed just couldn't stay on them.

Al smiled and shut the door so Ed could sleep.

* * *

Ed slowly raised his head off the floor and glanced over at the clock. 3:15am. _Damn..._

He picked himself off the floor and decided to walk downstairs to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen, Ed noticed a piece of paper lying on the counter.

_Ed,_

_Envy called earlier, but Al said that you had fallen asleep and fallen off the bed again. So we didn't want to bother you. He just said he wanted to say hi adn that he was going to be back at school tomorrow, so don't worry._

_Love, Mom_

_P.S.- I left you some chicken gumbo in the fridge, warm it up when your hungry._

Ed set the note back down and looked at the fridge. His mother knew just what to use to get him going. Gumbo, what a passion that was.

Edward walked over to the cabnets and pulled out a cooking pot. He then walked over to the fridge and pulled out the big bowl of left over gumbo. He turned the stove on and poured all the contents into the pot. When it was warm enough, Edward took the pot of the stove, grabbed a spoon from the strainer in the sink, and sat down at the table.

About ten minutes later, a beep made Ed stop. His cell phone was going off.

'Who'd text message me this late at night,' Ed thought to himself.

He dug the phone out his pocket and as soon as he read it, he dropped the phone.

On the floor, the phone read, _Think you could get away, I'll find you no matter where you go.

* * *

_

There, it's not that long and I know it's a month later, but I've had such a crazy month. My uncle's cancer got worse, he ended up dying. School's been crazier than normal and I've had project after project thrown at me. Then about two weeks ago, I hurt my elbow pretty bad, which meant no typing for a while. Now though, things are better and I managed to write this up. So I hope all of you enjoy this.

Peace out!

Toby-chan


	6. Wake Up Call

**Chapter 6: Wake Up Call(Filler Chapter)**

**(A/N: This is a SHORT chapter is going to be based around the Sins, but no need to worry, Ed's stalker will be revealed soon enough.)**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm not...exactly sure about this."

"Sloth! If you didn't want to be in this, you should have said no in the first place," Wrath said, hands on his hips.

"Yeah, well, if he wakes up...most likely he will, you're taking the blame since this was all your idea," Sloth shot back.

Wrath shook his head at his dear clueless cousin.

For the past week, Envy had been sulking around due to the fact that Edward was playing the "avoid Envy game". Anytime Envy had called or gone over to the Elric house, Ed was either sleeping or out somewhere taking a walk. Even at school Ed avoided Envy. During class, he would just sit there, sleep, or be writing. Whenever Envy had tried to get Ed's attention, he would just recieve a glare from the blonde.

Sloth didn't quite understand Wrath's plan to "cheer" Envy up. How where the Wiggles supposed to help?

"Ready," Wrath asked, smiling crazily at his cousin.

Sloth groaned as she helped Wrath set a giant speaker infront of Envy's door. Laughing like a maniac, Wrath ran back into the den and turned the stereo on. It was only when he pushed the play button, did the chaos come.

_'Toot-toot, chuga-chuga, Big Red Car. We'll travel near and we'll travel far. Toot-toot, chuga-chuga, Big Red Car. We're gonna ride the whole day long...'_

During the time, Sloth had walked out the door.

Envy...jolted up in bed, covering his ears and glaring at the door.

"WRATH!"

From downstairs in the kitchen, Greed and Lust glanced up at the ceiling.

"At least he's up," Greed said, looking back down at the newspaper.

"Yeah," Lust responded, sipping her coffee.(1)

Wrath bolted through the kitchen and out the back door. A couple minutes later, Envy came walking into the kitchen and collapsed in one of the chairs at the table.

"You live," Greed commented with a snort.

Envy turned and glared.

Greed smirked, "I'm only saying."

"Well, you say too much," Envy said, while getting up to get some overdue caffiene.

"So," Lust began, "Any word on Edward yet?"

Envy shook hesitantly shook his head.

"I don't want coffee anymore. Lust, you can have it," Envy said with distaste, "I'm going back to bed."

Envy walked out of the room and up the stairs, just as Wrath walked back in the house.

"Is he gone?"

Lust shrugged.

Wrath smiled widely, "Good, bastard needs to cheer up a bit."

_SMACK!_

Wrath fell to the ground clutching his head.

"What the hell, who did that!"

Envy walked back in the kitchen, fully dressed.

"I'm going for a walk," Envy said, never looking back.

On his way to the door, instead of stepping over Wrath, he stepped on him.

When Envy had finally been gone for about five minutes, Greed looked up and over at his son.

"What happened to him," Greed asked, scratching his head.

_SMACK!_

"Damn it Lust, what was that for?"

Lust just grabbed her coffee and walked out of the kitchen muttering not so nice words. Typical morning.

* * *

Like I said, SHORT!

Envy's walking out leads to the next chapter, I think we all know where he's heading, but yeah.

I could have made this longer and such, but I have freaking testing this week and I'll most likely be exhausted and tired by the end of the week.

Oh yeah, I got a review from someone, stating that people who are self abusers are NOT depressed...um, when I went through my self abuse phase, I was depressed. So yeah, that was interesting, considering the message I sent back. Just as a note, so everyone knows, Ed's sorta based on me and my feelings during my time of...not so nice things.

I honestly think that's about it. I love and appritiate all the reviews I get from all of you. It's awesome!

So until next time. Peace out!

Toby-chan


	7. How Soon Is Now?

**Chapter 7: How Soon Is Now?**

**A/N: I know I disappeared AGAIN, but yeah, I'm back and ready to kicked the stalker in the ass...theoretically speaking...I think I spelt that right. Oh well, on with the long awaited revealing of the stalker...person...yeah.

* * *

**

Envy mumbled under his breath and he stepped through yet another puddle. Sometime during his trudge to Ed's house, it had started raining. Now he was pissed at himself due to his "no jacket-factor".

"Only me," he mumbled to himself.

Envy personally thought it sucked that Edward lived on the other side of town...the richer side of town. So, as he walked along, he wrapped his arms around himself tighter, hoping that he'd soon make his way to Chibi's.

About a whole, eer, twenty VERY WET minutes later, Envy turned the corner towards the block that Ed lived on. This is when he picked up his pace. There was no way in hell that he was gonna suffer the torture of cold water stinging his face any longer, so he bolted down the street and up the Elric's driveway.

At the door, he squeezed out his shirt and hair,(A/N: It was THAT wet.) then rang the door bell. He waited impatiently as no one seemed to be coming to the door. There was noise coming from the other side, so someone had to be home. This is when he began to pound on the door.

Finally, he heard a groan of frustration on the other side and started grinning. It was his Chibi's groan.

"WHAT," Edward yelled, flinging the door open.

Envy's jaw seemed to drop when he saw Ed. The blonde's hair was out of it's braid looking limp and unbrushed. Hell, even his clothes looked like, well, hell. Edward also looked extremely tired, as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Chibi, dude, what happened," Envy asked, with a concerned tone.

Edward just shook his head and backed away from the door, inviting Envy in.

Once inside and Ed shut the door, Envy spun around and stared at Ed. Just staring. It seemed like forever before anyone moved, let alone blinked.

"So," Envy began, "What's going on?"

Edward shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. Envy, this time, groaned and followed behind Ed.

When Envy entered the kitchen, he saw Ed standing by the counters, messing around with a cell phone. Silently, Envy walked up behind Edward and peered over the Chibi's shoulder, but Ed hid the device from sight, so Envy pulled himself up on the counter and waited.

Some moments later, Envy felt a nudge on his arm and he looked over to see Edward's arm outstreched, handing the cell phone to the sin. Envy looked curiously at the phone before he finally took it. He didn't know what to do with it once it was in his hands.

"Just read it," Edward sighed.

Envy brushed his wet hair out of his face and looked down at the face of the phone. Immediatly, his eyes went wide with shock as he read, _Think you could get away, I'll find you no matter where you go. _Envy looked up at Edward in concern, but all Ed did in response was shake his head.

"Who would send you this," Envy asked with concern.

Ed just shrugged.

"Edo, you gotta tell me who sent this shit. I'm not just gonna let this pass."

Envy heard Edward mumble something.

"What," asked Envy.

Ed sighed and turned around.

"It was an old friend of mine, sorta, I dunno. His name's Russell Tringham, my...um, first boyfriend I guess you could say. We've known each other since we were in diapers, but after we had started going out, he became a little possessive. Okay, not a little, alot, but still."

Envy nodded, "Keep going, Edo."

Edward ran a hand through his hair, "Well, I honestly thought if we broke off the relationship things might go back to the way they used to be or he'd move on. That wasn't the case. After we broke up, his possessiveness became obsession. I mean...," he sighed, "it came to the point where he almost raped me, in my own home. I still owe Al for that save. If it wasn't for him, who knows what more might have happened."

This is when the tears began to spill down Ed's cheeks.

"I...I was so scared. I-I've n-never been so s-scared in my life. I-I trusted him with my life and h-he hurt me. I d-don't want that to h-happen again, ever," Ed said, hanging his head down.

Envy jumped down from his spot on the counter and walked up to Ed. Even though his family was a bit messed up, Envy had never dealt with a situation like this before. He did the only thing that came to mind. He grabbed Ed's chin and brought it up to make eye contact. It killed Envy to see the tears streaked down Edward's face.

Envy grabbed Ed's wrist, the unwounded one, and pulled the smaller boys body to his. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ed's body as if to never let go.

"I'll never let you go, I swear. No one will ever hurt you again. Do you trust me?"

Ed nodded slowly.

'What am I gonna do, what can I do,' Envy thought to himself, 'What am I gonna do?"

* * *

THERE, ugh, I think I'm dead. I know it probably seems rushed and it's not that long, but summer school does that to a person. Yeah, I got jammed into summer school, my luck. Plus with the week I had an allergic reaction to grass...of all things, I just haven't had the energy to update, till now and now you also know who Edo's stalker is. So my gift to all of you who are so patient with me. I thank all of you.

-Tobi

P.S.- I should be getting a new fic up, it's gonna be a Naruto AU-highschool fic. It should be up within the next couple days and it's title is "How Soon Is Now?"...same as this chapter. So if you're interested, stay tuned.


	8. What To Do

**Chapter 8: What To Do?**

Envy sat at his desk, nearly ready to slam his head off the...whatever crap the desks were made of, but it sure wasn't wood.

When Envy finally snapped, he did indeed slam his head off the desk, repeatedly. What he didn't notice were the two girls that were watching him curiously. The girl with brown hair and pink bangs watched Envy with interest while the other girl with pale, white-blonde hair watched himboredly through the veil of hair in her face.

"Boyfriends problems," mused the blonde.

Envy must have heard her because he immediatly lifted his head and glared in the direction of the two girls.

The brinkette(1) nervously looked away and the pale haired girl waved vrey unenthusiastically.

Envy got up from his desk and walked over to the empty desk by the two girls.

"What do you know about me and the chibi," Envy asked more at the blonde than the brinkette.

The blonde grinned, "Well, Ed doesn't show up for about a week, then when he does show up, you two are all avoidy like."

"Tibby, stop," scolded the other girl.

"Well, it's the truth."

Envy sighed, "As much as I hate to say it, you aren't wrong."

"So, you're aware of what happened with you know," Tibby leaned in towards Envy, "Russel?"

Envy raised an eyebrow, "How do you know about that?"

"Rose and I know Fletcher, Russel's little bro. Sweet kid, but his brother was a bit, um, not completely there."

Rose continued, "Most likely if Russel did contact Edward, then Russel will most definitely show up here sometime soon."

As Envy sat there, thinking about what may happen if this bastard shows up, Tibby was pecking away at her cell phone.

"What is she doing," asked Envy as he broke away from his thoughts.

Rose looked back at Tibby, "Oh, wither asking Fletcher if Russel's up to something, telling Ed that she's here, or both...probably both."

A few minutes laster, the bell rang. Tibby closed her phone and looked up at Envy and Rose.

"I may have just scared Al shitless, but he said that he's grab Ed and to meet out by the faculty parking lot."

Once they reached the steps outside the by the parking lot, Envy and Rose sat themselves on the stairs while Tibby perched herself on the railing with a pair of headphone on with the music turned all the way up...or so it sounded.

"So, how do you guys know the brothers," Envy asked Rose.

"Well, Tib has known them the longes. Since grade school, old neighbors, and yeah. I met them about four or five years back. Oh, we're cousins, Tibby and I, my parents died and I just moved in with Tibs and her folk. We all just kinda hung out and..."

Rose was cut off as a loud, squeaky outburst that came crashing down the hallway.

"TIBBY!"

Poor Tibby. Envy, Rose, Ed, and Winry watched as Al latched himself onto the unsuspecting blonde, causing her to hang upsidedown by her knees on the railing. Al, realizing what had just happened and the position Tibby was in, paniced.

"He panics while I hang in a backbend," Tibby muttered to herself.

"Here."

Tibby manuvered herself to see that Ed held a hand out to help her up.

"I swear dude," Tibby grunted, "Al's gonna kill me one of these days."

"And I don't doubt that either," Edward stated, glancing over at Alphonse.

"So, how long have you guys been here," Al asked, finally calming down.

As they went to answer, the door to the school opened. Everyone turned to see the famous chain-smoking study hall/computer teacher, Mr. Havoc walk out. They also noticed that Tibby has jumped down from the railing and was now watching the teacher intently.

"Hi Havoc," Tibby said, waving.

Havoc returned the girl's greeting with a small wave and a smile, then left.

"I think I'm in love," Tibby stated, leaning against the railing.

"No, I think you're on your period," Rose shot back.

Tibby shrugged while Ed, Al, and Envy stood shocked.

"Tibs, we have to..." Rose began to start gesturing with her hands.

Tibby got the hint and nodded. Then she walked up to Edward, and hugging him, she whispered in his ear, "Don't go anywhere alone and if you have any problems, you call me, Rose, or that boyfriend of yours."

Ed nodded and Tibby released the hug.

Whent he two cousins left, Edward and Alphonse parted with Envy and Winry, who had been oddly quiet through the whole thing.

"Brother, I heard Tibby say if you have any problems to call her. Why would you have any problems." Alphonse asked curiously.

"Oh, you know how Tibby is sometimes, she likes to be over protective," Edward replied with a fake smile.

The rest of the walk home was quiet. Even when they got home it was quiet. The brothers sat through dinner, then Edward dismissed himself from the table and went up to his room.

In his room, Edward flopped onto his bed with a groan. For the next hour, he spent it staring at his alarm clock. The glowing red numbers began to dim as Edward drifted into a deep, restless sleep. So deep that he didn't hear his phone go off, alerting him of a new text message.

* * *

(1) Brinkette, I made that up, it's brunette and pinkette put together.

Okay then, I know I added an OC, that's "BAD". I need a Havoc obsesser in there...so I used my nickname and my natural hair color...and there we have...me? Anywho, after this chapter, things are definitely going to heat up. So stick with me people, I'll trying and get chapters up quicker than this one got up. This chapter, getting it written out, what a drag...now I sound like Shikamaru. How troublesome.

So review and lets see who gets to be review number 100. NOTE: This will be the first fic I've written that will go into the 100s in reviews.

Peace out people.

-Tobi


	9. Should Have Just Stayed Home

**Chapter 9**

**Should Have Just Stayed Home**

**(A/N: This chapter contains some things that many readers may not like. Includes: violence. It feels kind of Degrassi-ish. Rating is going up, so yeah.)**

Edward rolled over slowly. It was a little after 10 o'clock…he should be in school. So why wasn't he?

He sat up more slowly than when he rolled over. He got up off the bed and sauntered over to his closet. Not caring for what he wore, he simply grabbed a pair of black jeans and a plain black, long-sleeved shirt then walked away from his closet. Edward dressed unhurriedly. He didn't understand why he was doing this, he just was.

Deep inside, Ed got this stalling feeling and decided that he should sit down for a minute.

"Something's gonna happen," Edward muttered to himself.

He brought his hands down and sighed as he stood up once again. On his way out of his room, he grabbed his boots and his bag. Even as he walked downstairs and out the front door, the feeling to turn around and run up to his room came to mind. Instead, he kept walking on.

By the time he reached the front steps of the school, his body felt as if he were about to have an anxiety attack or three.

"Something is going to happen," he said to himself as he walked through the front doors of the school.

"Um, you need a pass."

Edward turned around, startled. He had forgotten about the greeter. He walked over to the desk and obtained a pass.

As he rounded the corner to go to Study Hall, there was a sharp "Bang" that echoed throughout the halls. When he finally made it to the next hallway, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"No…"

Blond, short hair…silver eyes…

"Russell…"

Edward's bag fell from his arm and fell to the ground. Instinct told him to run, but he couldn't. This had to be a dream…but it wasn't.

It wasn't till then that Edward noticed a body slumped against the lockers and Russell still pointed the weapon.

"Ironic, isn't it Edward. You happen upon the person you fear, that person hold a gun at possibly the only person who can protect you," Russell said as he averted his gaze from the new victim to the old victim who seemed to be unconscious.

Again, Ed's instinct told him to run, but instead he stood, facing death. He knew what was coming and he waited for it.

Russell slowly raised the gun. Everything seemed to slow down. Edward braced himself got what was about to happen, but a scream interfered.

Edward watched helplessly as the first victim, who Edward now recognized as Tibby, leapt onto Russell's back. The real struggle began.

Russell jerked his arms, trying to pry the determined blonde off him, but to no avail. She only held on more tightly. Without realizing, another shot rang out. Everyone stopped. After the gun had been shot off, Tibby pulled the arm that held the gun and tried to pin it, but instead Russell swung Tibby around to face him. She never let go of his arm.

"You always had to pry into his business and play the mother. Too bad this time, you couldn't help," Russell stated, with a hint of pride in his voice.

Tibby smirked, "That's what you think."

With all her strength, Tibby pushed Russell into a row of lockers. As he slammed against the cool metal, there was another pop. Tibby felt herself being pulled down. She also began to feel a warm liquid coat the hand she had clamped over Russell's arm.

"I guess you're going down with me," Tibby breathed as she let Russell's body finally fall.

Tibby took her gaze from Russell's lifeless body and looked down at the wound in her abdomen. Blood still gushed from it and didn't seem to be letting up.

Just then did she notice the dizziness and grogginess overcome her. Tibby averted her eyes and looked behind her. She didn't expect to see what she saw.

"No…"

With her remaining strength, Tibby dragged her dying body towards Edward's, which lay not moving, in the middle of the silent and deserted hallway.

"Hey baby boy, wake up, 'kay," Tibby said as tears fell down her cheeks, "You gotta get up. He's gone now. Edward, please, just get up for me."

Tibby laid her body down next to Edward's, caressing his head with her right hand and pressing her left hand down as hard as she could over the wound on Ed's shoulder.

"It's okay baby, you're gonna make it…"

_Beep…beep…beep…_

"…lots of blood loss…paralyzed…lucky to be alive…"

Edward head voices as he slept…but what happened, he couldn't remember. Everything smelt so clean. Way too clean. There was a touch of weight on his left arm, but the right arm…there was no feeling at all.

Wait…someone, at the school. Someone was there, calling him. Something had happened that day, something he felt was going to happen.

…the body. Who was it? Pale, white hair, hanging limp…

"…Tibby."

Edward shot straight up in his bed, panting. He cautiously looked around the room. There was beeping everywhere from the machines gathered around hi,. He looked down at his arm, staring at the needles the stuck from everywhere.

At that moment, the only thing he wanted to do was run. It was at that moment, when he went to reach over to rip out the wires, Edward noticed that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't lift his right arm. It was just…hanging there.

"Nissan?"

The tone made him flinch. The quivering voice of Alphonse always made his flinch. When his brother called him, Edward only glanced over at Alphonse, never making completer eye contact.

"I can't feel my arm."

"I'm so sorry brother," Alphonse said, neither brother looking at each other.

Gritting his teeth, Edward turned his full attention to Alphonse

"Where's Tibby?"

No answer.

"Where is she?"

Still silence.

"What happened to Tabitha, dammit!?"

Alphonse shook his head, still not looking at Edward nor saying anything.

"…and him?"

Al took a deep breath, "Tibby saved you, Russell's dead."

"I'm surprised Envy isn't here. I'd half expect him to be hovering over me, growling at everyone who came near me," Edward stated, laughing to himself.

"No one knows where he is. When he heard about what happened, Envy freaked out and disappeared."

Edward sighed, "So, I'm a cripple, one of my best friends is dead, and my boyfriend went AWOL."

**9 Days Later**

It was the day of Tibby's funeral, no one had heard from Envy since the day of the shooting and Edward was back to old habits…the bad ones.

Edward spent most of his time in his room. With the inability to use his right arm, the only way of harm to himself was to cut his legs. All this was just too much. Some nights he would sit in the window of his room, contemplating whether or not to jump. He never did. He couldn't. He was saved, kept safe, he attacker gone, but at what price?

None of this would have happened.

Tibby would be alive.

Envy would be by his side.

Sometimes…you should just stay home.

Yay, I'm gonna die…or be killed by rabid fans. I killed my character, killed Russell, paralyzed Edward, and Envy's AWOL and MIA. Plus, the long awaited, overdue update. By the way, I don't hate Russell, but I don't like him either. It's pretty neutral. Now Fletcher, he's too cute to hate. TEEHEE!!! Then the next chapter is gonna be different for a lack of better terms. Different meaning about a year later and much more…insaner. Um, yeah. That's just me being a "little" evil. And, that's it.

Peace,

Bean


	10. Aftershock

Chapter 10: Aftershock

"How long has he been up there?"

"About two days now."

"Another episode?"

"Yeah…"

"Is he getting worse?"

"Winry, he's been blaring bubblegum-pop music for over 48 hours. Do you think he's getting better," Al practically yelled.

A year had passed, the episodes would com and go. Some worse than others, some longer than others. Sometimes he would compulsively clean the house and other times he would blare annoying pop music for hours.

"Has he eaten, bathed, anything?"

Al just shrugged.

Upstairs there was Edward. While Al and Winry thought Edward was going through one of his self pity phases, he was really compulsively cleaning his room, as best he could with one good arm.

While cleaning off his desk, Edward bumped the mouse to his computer, causing it to boot on. He stared at the screen.

Without thinking twice, he clicked on the file titled "Pictures." Instantly he regretted it. Inside there was only one picture with no title. With al his strength, Edward tried not to bring the picture up, but failed horribly.

Immediately, his heard sank. It was a random picture Winry had snapped during P.E. last year.

**Flashback**

"Look at 'em, actually doing something."

"Who does stuff during P.E., it's insane."

Envy sighed, "Are you guys that lazy, seriously?"

"I'm not lazy, I just…move when I feel like it," Edward retorted.

"Yeah, to the fridge."

Edward merely shoved Envy off the bleachers. Winry shook her head as she randomly took pictures with her camera. Just as she went to take a picture of the…err…ground, she felt the bleacher's move.

"I gotcha movin' now Edo!"

Winry stared in astonishment as Envy chased Ed around the grass part inside the track. Never, in the…short time she has known Edward did she suspect he could run as fast as he was now. Though you kind of had to take in effect the fact that he is currently being chased by a psycho. Reguardless, it was pretty funny.

As Envy picked up speed, Edward was losing his. Oh, was he losing it. Quickly, he glanced back. Envy was no longer where in sight. Edward stopped, bent over with his hands on his knees. He regretted it, especially when he felt a pressure in the rear.

"Hey Win, take a pic. It's a keeper," shouted Envy.

Oh, did he regret it.

**End Flashback**

He felt tears well up in his eyes. Panic overtook him. He needed a release. He…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

With is left arm, Edward shoved everything off the desk. Save for the computer. From the desk, he went to the dresser and did the same thing.

Why was this happening to him? It was only happening to him, no one else. Everything was still falling apart, even after a year. He felt helpless, alone. Everyone tried to comfort him, but all he wanted was for everything to go back to the way it was before the shooting. Where Tibby was still alive and Envy was there with him.

Life hated him for some reason. It seemed like death was always there, waiting for him. First his mother got hurt severely in the car accident, now the shooting. Tibby shot and dead saving his life. Envy gone and no left are and emotionally damaged…

"…It's just not fair."

Sighing, he walked over to his stereo and turned it off. Inside his head he knew Al and Winry were also sighing, but in relief. Edward walked his way to the door and for the first time in over forty-eight hours, he left his room.

"Brother?"

Edward stared down the stairs. Tears threatening to spill over. Slowly, he walked down the stairs and when he reached the bottom, he leaned his head against the door frame.

"Bing Emo is stupid," Edward said, laughing.

Hearing nothing, Ed looked over at Al and Winry, who were staring at him.

"What?"

"He's alive," screamed Al.

"Wait, did you have an epiphany or something," Winry asked Edward.

Edward shrugged, "I guess I did. I need to clean my room, it's kinda trashed."

"But Ed, you can do that later…um, is it alright that your arm is just hanging like that?" Al asked as he watched his brother's arm swing about.

"I've got a sling, but yeah…wanna touch it?"

Al and Winry watched this display of oddness, not exactly knowing if Ed has completely flipped or if this was part of the epiphany. Whatever the case, at least he was downstairs associating with them.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go for a walk or something."

"Um, brother, "Al spoke up suddenly, "I don't mean to be rude, but you reek. You look all grungy. You're…gross right now."

"I'm going for a walk and honestly I don't care if I smell."

And then, he went jogging out the front door. Al and Winry stared in disbelief. Only about five minutes ago, Edward was a complete nutcase. Now, it was just too creepy to think about.

"What if he gets hit by a car," Al asked, choking back a laugh.

"Al," Winry shouted, "…what if he's attacked by a dog?"

They both cracked and began laughing. Now, who were the insane ones?

**With Ed**

Never in his life did he expect to be able to run like he was. Though, it did feel a little awkward carrying his right arm. It couldn't be helped and Edward just didn't feel like having his arm smack around while running.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"Only a block away," he mumbled to himself.

He rounded the corner. Chills went down his spine. How he had convinced himself to come here was beyond him. At this point, there was no going back. When he was in front of the door, he hesitated, rang the doorbell, then panicked.

When no one came to the door right away, he went to leave.

"Edward?"

Ed winced and turned back around. In the doorway stood Wrath, staring at Ed on the verge of tears.

Edward had always thought Wrath was like a child, but now, Wrath indeed seemed like a vulnerable child.

"Hey kid, how ya been?"

Wrath broke down. Edward sighed and led the sin back into the house, kicking the door shut in the process.

Ed went to lead Wrath into the kitchen, but Wrath grabbed Edward's arm and led him upstairs. The panic inside the pit of Edward's stomach grew, especially when they stopped in front of THE floor.

"No one's been in here since he left. Dad suggested that the door be opened when you got better."

Edward stared at the door. He felt like the door was begging him to come inside.

"You can go in, only if you want."

Edward glanced back at Wrath, who just shrugged. As he reached for the door knob, the front door slammed. Ed turned and ran down the stairs.

When he hit the bottom step, he stopped. Two people stood at the door. One of whom was Greed, the other…the person was slouching against Greed limply. The person was wearing a black skort, cut off tank top, and arm and leg warmers. Their long, green hair hung limp, in greasy dreds.

"Whoa, squirt, how's life treating ya," the person laughed in possible the most disturbing way Ed had ever heard.

Edward looked wide eyed at the person, then at Greed. Greed looked straight into Edward's eyes then looked at the door. Edward nodded in understanding.

_Wait for me outside_, mouthed Greed.

Edward silently walked his way around Greed and Mr. Rag Doll, then out the door. Not knowing how long it would take, Ed sat down on the front steps.

A few minutes later, Greed came out, yelling. When he looked at Edward, he sighed, then sat down next to him.

"An old friend of mine found him," explained Greed.

Edward only nodded.

"He freaked…or that's at least what Kimblee's saying. When he told Envy he was bringin him home, Envy almost had a heart attack. Edward," Greed turned and looked at Ed, "he got hooked up with a bad crowd. He almost O.D.ed."

Edward stared out into the street.

Greed put an assuring hand on Ed's shoulder.

"It's okay kid. On the way back, I guess he said he wasn't coming back because you were dead. We…had to explain to him that you were infact alive."

Edward suddenly stood up and walked into the house. Greed was left still sitting on the front porch.

Again, it was Edward vs. the door. Except this time there was a noise coming from the room.

"Envy," Edward asked, knocking on the door.

There was a sudden silence before the door opened. An arm reached out and pulled Edward in. He was thrown onto the bed when he heard the door shut.

Edward also became nervous when he felt Envy practically lay on top of him

"You can help me," Envy whispered in Ed's ear.

"What?!"

Envy leapt off the bed and began digging around the drawers.

"There's gotta be money somewhere."

Edward didn't say anything, instead he got up off the bed and gently tried to put his hand on Envy's shoulder. Instead Envy whipped around and grabbed Ed's shoulders.

"You've gotta help me," Envy pleaded.

And that's when it caught Edward's eye. The scabs and bruising on the inside of Envy's arm.

"I-I can't…"

Edward felt Envy's nails dig into his left arm and began to try to free his arm.

"Edo…"

Ed looked at what Envy was looking at. Envy still held onto Ed's Right arm, only now Envy's hand was shaking. Apparently from how tight a grip he had on the arm.

"Why don't you flinch," asked Envy, frantically .

Edward looked away.

"Why don't you flinch," Envy yelled.

"I just…can't," Edward yelled back.

Envy let go of Edward's arm and sunk back like a dog that had just been kicked.

"I-I thought you died. I'm sorry I didn't come to you," Envy cried, "Please don't hate me."

Edward sighed, feeling pretty pathetic as to how something so small like an arm injury could reduce Envy to this state.

"You didn't do anything. I let my guard down."

Envy sniffled, "But I left you.

Edward sat down next to Envy's sobbing figure.

"I know, I left too."

Envy looked at Edward's face, his eyes darting back and forth. When he couldn't hold it anymore, he cried. And as he layed his head in Edward's lap, Ed only stared out in space as he rubbed Envy's hair.

* * *

Well, that was long over due and written...over a year ago??

Thanks to all that have reviewed to the other chapters and I hope...to have one up sooner than 6 months from now. I hope...

I am also starting to draft up a Death Note fic also. So stay tuned.

PEACE!!

The Mello Clone


	11. Better Now

**Chapter 11: Better Now**

**1****st**** Person POV**

It's been six months since he came back, six months since I've come back. It's been rocky and hard, but we're getting though…together.

If someone would have told me that my life was going to turn into this wild rollercoaster, with as many ups and downs as a bipolar person, I'd of laughed at them. I'd pretty much set my life up and had everything planned out, which would shock people since I've always come off as unorganized and unprepared.

Hell, even Edward was shocked when I showed him my list.

And then there's today. Today we decided that we'd go visit someone. Someone whom I did not get to see before they were layed to peace, the person who saved the one I loved…

**End POV**

"Aren't you ready yet? I swear, you're such a girl sometimes," Edward growled from outside the bedroom.

Envy blinked twice. It must be that time of the month for Edo. He's been so pissy lately.

Envy got up from the desk and walked to the door. When he opened it, he saw a very irritated blonde on the other side.

"Geez, Edo, do we need to stop for some pads before we head out," Envy asked, with one of his shit grins plastered on his face.

Envy watched as Ed did his best to use his right pointer finger to…well, point at him.

"She won't wait for you, ya know. She's always been restless."

With that, Edward tossed the keys at Envy, then started out the door. After a moment, Envy followed behind.

Even during the car ride, Edward gave off the PMS vibe. It was probably because Ed couldn't take his pain medication, which was partly Envy's fault. Because of Envy going to rehab to stop his…habits, they swore to not keep anything in the house that would make Envy relapse.

Oh, and you're probably wondering why Edward would need pain medication in the first place. Well, after surgery on his dead arm and having nerves put back right, something the other doctors missed, yeah, he might need something.

Both Edward and Envy were quiet during the entire car ride.

When they reached their destination, and turned off the car, neither moved.

Envy sighed, "You know, this is the first time I've been here ever?"

Edward nodded.

"Yeah, this is the first time I've been here since that day. Like I said, she gets restless. Let's go."

They both exited the car and began to walk.

"So, do you think anyone else is here?"

Edward looked up, "Oh, no doubt in my mind. She always had a way of drawing a crowd."

"True, true," Envy laughed.

When they rounded the corner, they saw five people standing at the spot they were heading to.

"So, the attention whore sure is popular today, "Edward joked as they approached the group.

"Brother, that's rude," Alphonse said from his spot on the ground. Winry sat between his legs.

"Nah, she'd of laughed too."

"I can't believe she's been gone this long already," sighed Winry.

Everyone got silent and it was an uneasy silence at that.

"You know, Havoc was here," spoke up Rose.

"Wait! You mean Havoc…as in teacher Havoc," squeaked Wrath.

Rose nodded.

Sloth spoke up, "Yeah, but Miss Hawkeye was here too, a while back. Papa Hoho was here earlier this week too."

When Sloth stopped speaking, she noticed an odd silence.

"What?"

"I didn't think he liked Tibby," said Rose.

At that Ed and Al both broke out laughing.

"He did like her?"

"Yah. The one his didn't like was Russell," Al stopped as he noticed Ed start picking at his sling, "Sorry brother."

"S'okay. It doesn't bother me that much anymore."

Winry perked up, "Speaking of which, how's Fletcher doing, Sloth?"

At that, Sloth turned bright red.

"Kissy, kissy," chorused Wrath, Winry, and Rose.

"Shut up guys!"

"Boy, are you missing out Tibs," Edward muttered to himself.

"She'd be happy though, wouldn't she. Knowing everyone is happy," asked Envy.

"Good ole Mama Tibs!"

Edward glared at his younger brother.

"Face it Edo, you clung to Tibby like an infant to a boob," Envy said, rubbing Ed's shoulders.

Edward whipped around.

"Geez! Thanks!"

Everyone else laughed.

"So, do you two wanted to come to lunch with us," Al asked Ed and Envy.

Edward shrugged, "Sure, but we'll catch up with you guys."

"Kay, take your time."

"So," began Envy.

Edward looked up. Envy just stood there, staring out into nothing.

"What's wrong?"

Envy sighed, "Edo, I need to tell you something."

Immediately, Edward's head popped up, with a panicked look in his eyes. Envy caught this.

"You think I relapsed, don't you?"

"Well, what am I supposed to think when you say stuff like that. Geez," yelled Edward.

"Wow," Envy said, scratching his head. "I didn't think going back to school would get you worked up this much."

Edward stopped., "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I figured I'd go get the GED, then go from there."

"So everything's…"

"Yeah."

"You know how close I came to having a heart attack," asked Edward.

Envy slapped Edward on the back, laughing. Edward was not amused.

"You know I could kick your ass."

Envy stopped laughing.

"Yeah, you couldn't even reach my ass."

Ed steamed.

"So, are we better now," asked Envy.

Edward stood there. Man, had his life changed drastically. True, more downs that ups, but it was all worth it in the end.

"Hey," Envy paused, "Hey, Edo?"

"What?!" snapped Edward.

Envy backed away, hands up.

"Alright, don't bite."

The two started walking again.

"It is," began Edward.

Envy glanced over at his boyfriend.

" 'It is' what?"

Edward smiled big.

"Better now…"

**-End (Better Now 2/1/06-8/18/08)**

So how was that for craptacular?

There was no doubt in my mind that when I thought about this that it might confuse fans or make them angry. Plus, that whole sugery thing with Ed...is that even possible? I just couldn't continue and truth be told, after Envy came back in the previous chapter...that's about how far I had brainstormed. The rest was left to whatever came to my mind first.

I want to that all the friends who supported me through this rollercoaster. I'd like to thank the fans who may or may not have review, the one who put this on their Favorites and Alert lists. It really meant alot to me and maybe someday soon, you'll see a one-shot sequel or something. You never know with me.

So, until then or until something else pops up, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the support over the past 2 1/2-ish year.

Peace out,

Jen

* * *


End file.
